bobstewartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pyramid (2012)
This is chronicling the 2012 version of Pyramid (better known as The Pyramid), produced by Embassy Row. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it could be returned to if time permits. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Should a team get seven out of seven in any turn, the contestant wins $500. Tie-Breakers If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 seconds to get as many items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The team that got the most won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair, and prepositional phrases were also outlawed. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. Payoffs Here are the amounts for each subject: The Winner's Circle prize is determined by how many 7/7's the team got in the front game, starting at $10,000 and increasing to as much as $25,000. Trivia The $500 bonus for getting "seven out of seven" rule was borrowed from the unsold 2000 revival of The $100,000 Pyramid and the unsold 1997 reboot of Pyramid. Episodes See also: The Pyramid (2012)/Episode Guide Merchandise Photos Press 190315_10151109274853494_1772550314_n.jpg 559144_10150952545823494_1080865346_n.jpg Video See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20120926071520/http://corp.gsn.com/shows/Pyramid The Pyramid GSN Corporation] Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Pyramid Category:GSN Category:2012 Premiere Category:2012 Ending